User talk:Mrmichaelt/Archive 5
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- New SOS category Did some minor image uploading for Sanctum of Slime and noticed there needed to be some minor work on categories done. I need your assistance in completing the creation of a new category, "Ghostbusters: SOS Items" I made for the Relic of Nilhe. Thanks! Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think I got it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) GB:TVG script Hi, just saw your transcription for Ghostbusters:TVG on Gamefaqs. Decent work, except for one bit: the answering machine is accessible EVERY time you're in the Firehouse. Yes, this means you can listen to a set of messages before you've even fired your first proton stream (Ray starts pressuring the player to immediately chase Slimer, so a lot of people miss the first batch). That and you made a few typos (surprisingly few, all things considered), otherwise a good job for so large an undertaking. 19:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, I always had a nagging feeling I forgot to check on something. I'll give those messages a listen and add them on. Yeah, every year I go over it and find more typos I missed. heh. Thank you for the compliment as well. It was daunting and rewarding all in one. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) So much for a break? How was that pizza?! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :One edit is a break! lol. Well, tangentially it's your fault. :P When I saw a certain cover on a certain preview for a certain issue, I realized we needed to create an article. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Spook Central Audio Edits While Spook Central's audio files are great, I have to point out that as a result, in many of the episode article edits - Spook Central is in violation of the wiki's 3 Quote per article rule. So we'll have to figure something out. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be simple, I am really going to have to wait to tomorrow to see the concern. But one thing, it sort of is a different format such as photos and videos, thus different rules may be placed on audio files. No worse than what the US goverenment does these days. :/ Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Please go to My talk page to read and address the Parent Page wikia subject. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ideas These are just ghosts I would like to see in the comics. -User:70.32.193.64 List of Ghosts: *Mr. Hyde (IDW) *Frankenstein's Monster (IDW) *Captain Flint *Long John Silver *Billy Bones *Rumplestiltskin (IDW) *Lady of the Lake *Quasimdo *Claude Follo *Moby Dick *Captain Ahab (IDW) *Headless Horseman (IDW) *Sherlock Holmes (IDW) *James Moriarty (IDW) *John Watson (IDW) *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (IDW) *The Fates (IDW) *Morgan Le Fay (in the onging series) *Captain Nemo (IDW) *King Richard *King John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Esmeralda (from Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Captain Phoebus *The Forty Thieves *Ali Baba *Sinbad *The Three Musketeers *Dr. Frankenstein *Abraham Van Helsing *The Coachman (from Pinocchio) *Attila the Hun *Griffin the Invisble Man *Witch (from Hansel and Gretel) *Pied Piper *Fagin *Bill Sikes *Captain Hook *Flying Dutchman Ghost Ship *Beowulf *Huntsman (from Snow White) *Evil Queen (from Snow White) *Jack Frost *Snow Queen *Grim Reaper *Wraith *Banshee *Necromancer *La Llorona *La Calavera Catrina *Cihuateteo *Father Time :I'll forward this to Mrmichaelt as he is in charge of the IDW section. But I think all those were addressed as cameos. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Please kindly stop editing the list over and over on my talk page. Devilmanozzy erroneously referred to you my talk page. Keeping a list on your talk page and updating it is enough. As an administrator, it is important to me that this talk page is used by registered and unregistered members to communicate an issue on the wiki. Alternatively, you can also go to the and start a thread about your wish list of characters. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC)